1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support-providing wearing apparel and more specifically to such apparel in the form of panty more specifically adapted for pregnant women.
2. Prior Art
It has been common practice for women to wear girdles or other support-type structure separately and together with panties during pregnancy and otherwise. Such prior art structures, however, are often uncomfortable and are difficult and burdensome to use. Those prior art devices which do provide comfort for the wearer do not provide adjustability of the garment to accommodate physical changes as pregnancy progresses. The best prior art know to Applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,542; 2,763,009; 2,863,152; 2,981,258; 3,931,816; 4,325,379; 4,494,546 and 4,557,268. Of these prior art patents referred to the most pertinent is applicant's Pat. No. 4,557,268. Disclosed therein is a panty support garment having a first body encircling belt permanently affixed thereto with a seoond belt also permanently affixed thereto at a point displaoed from the fixation point of the first belt. Although this support garment works quite well it was found that a superior garment was achieved by securing each of the belts at the same position on the garment and further that by providing the capability of detaching the belts from the garment, cleaning of the garment is facilitated.